


Dreaming Alone

by jaehyoons97



Category: GOT7
Genre: College!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wasn’t expecting to start his first day of exchange program semester in Seoul to look like the scenes his sister several times mentioned as ‘the famous intro of every typical shoujo manga ever’. (Fic is discontinued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> College! au Markgyeom! I had this idea while listening to STAY from GOT7’s recent Japanese album.

**Title:** Dreaming Alone  
 **Pairing(s):** Kim Yugyeom x Mark Tuan  
 **Genre:** Fluff  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Total word count:** 1,568

 

  
 **Chapter 1**  
  
Mark wasn’t expecting to start his first day of exchange program semester in Seoul to look like the scenes his sister several times mentioned as ‘the famous intro of every typical shoujo manga ever’. Well, at least now he believes there’s actually such thing as _jetlag_ , but of course Tammy doesn’t have to know.

As he runs, he catches his stupid-looking appearance in the reflection on the glass wall of a café he just passed: a piece of toast is hanging between his teeth, his tee is apparently inside-out, his notebook is peeking out of his half-zipped backpack, his supposedly mid rise jeans are sliding off of his waist and looking more hipster now, and he curses himself for forgetting to bring a snapback or a beanie to cover his horrible, uncombed bed hair that seems to be defying gravity.  
  
And as if those aren’t embarrassing enough, he has to find out that his sneakers are, too, undone just right when he reaches his bus stop and gulps down the last bite of his toast as he falls face first on the sidewalk after tripping over his shoelace. The scratches on his elbow and forearm are more bearable than the humiliation he gets when he looks up to find a stranger—a tall, attractive one—clicking the shutter of his camera at him.  
  
“Morning,” the stranger greets him between giggles, his hand reaching down to help Mark up on his feet.  
  
Mark stares at the hand that’s offered to him before taking it and letting the stranger pull him up. Patting his clothes off from the dust, he notices his things have been thrown out of his bag so he bends down to collect them before shoving them back into his backpack, this time zipping it close properly. He then ties his shoelaces secure and stood up, his fingers now busy brushing the breadcrumbs and his hair out of his face.  
  
“Here,” the stranger says, handing him a print of orientation schedule that is left on the ground. He glances at the highlighted columns, indicating Mark’s timetable and hums amusedly.  
  
“Thanks,” Mark replies quickly.  
  
“You’re a new student or something?”  
  
He sighs. This stranger seems to be too friendly to leave Mark alone in his embarrassment. Whatever. His bus isn’t here yet so might as well serve this guy a small conversation at least until it arrives.  
  
“Something,” Mark answers while taking a seat, “I’m an exchange student for the fifth semester.”  
  
“Oh? Where are you from? Your Korean’s perfect.”  
  
“The States. I’m studying Korean.”  
  
“Ah, I see. Where are you studying?”  
  
“K University.”  
  
“Oh wow, that’s legit,” the stranger picks up his camera again and points the lenses at him.  
  
A click and Mark rolls his eyes.  
  
“So how are you holding up with the jetlag?”  
  
Click. _Click_.  
  
“I’m working on it,” Mark says after clearing his throat, suddenly self-conscious if this stranger might have a connection with his sister. And what’s with him and taking pictures of Mark so casually like this?  
  
Another click.  
  
“Do you always go around taking pictures of the people you just met, without their permission?”  
  
The stranger widens his eyes in surprise at him, clearly isn’t expecting Mark to feel irritated by his actions. “Oh? Am I… bothering you or something?”  
  
Mark purses his lips, finding the stranger’s expression too adorable for him to keep up with his cool and composed image. “Something.”  
  
The stranger smiles, puts back the camera over his eye and continues taking photos of Mark, earning himself a chuckle. After several times of clicks and changing angles and shots—close up, high angle, a lot of low angle, slanted angle—and more clicks, the guy finally sets his camera down and introduces himself.  
  
“I’m Yugyeom, by the way. Photography student. And I got this assignment to create a series of pictures that describes the topic of _home_. That explains the camera and the clicking.”  
  
“Then shouldn’t you be taking pictures of houses and apartments instead of people?”  
  
“Maybe. But it’s more like capturing the abstract definition of home, so I’m still figuring out what I’m going to put together. I’m currently just taking pictures of everything that catches my eyes and you happen to be one.”  
  
Mark has to ignore the weird sensation in his chest upon Yugyeom’s —no, _the stranger’s_ (it's not like he will meet this guy again, right?) statement and he bites his lips to keep himself from smiling. Come on, Mark, you _happen_ to be one. You freaking fell on your face in front of him, of course he noticed you. An accident. Not a big deal. It’s not like he chose you to be his subject.  
  
“Say, do you mind if I ask you to be my subject?”  
  
Mark swears he heard his neck crack from turning his head too fast, and the look the guy is giving him made him want to punch himself in the face. He must look like an idiot.  
  
“Why?” is the response he give, because really. _Why_.  
  
“Well, since you’re not from around here I assume you’ll need a while to make yourself at home. I want to know how you go through each experience until you finally feel like you’ve found your place. And maybe to get to know you, too.”  
  
He wouldn’t say he’s the best at reading people but he searches for the guy’s eyes anyway to observe if there are any hints of him lying or if he is just trying to mess with him. His mind is telling him to not trust people he just met, especially when they seem to be able to pull off an unbelievably good look in just plain white t-shirt and black jeans because **_no one_** should look ridiculously good in just plain white t-shirt and black jeans.  
  
However, this is a new town and a whole new environment altogether. And he hates to admit it but making friends is really a task when you’re a quiet person and does not quite enjoy small talks to spark a conversation. Now here is Yugyeom, offering friendship on his plate with that sweet grin that reaches his eyes and Mark’s self-conscious is screaming in his ears to accept the offer. After all, this could be a big step for him to be able to open up to foreigners; one thing that he has always been doubtful about.  
  
It took Mark awhile before he realizes he hasn’t confirmed Yugyeom’s request—the fading of Yugyeom’s smile panics Mark and he literally shouts _OKAY_ , startling the guy and embarrassing himself one more time. But it’s kind of worth it because the smile blooms again, this time even wider and Mark has to bite his lips to keep himself from mirroring that smile.  
  
“I’ll see you here same time tomorrow then?”  
  
Yugyeom’s eyes leave Mark’s at the last words and Mark follows his gaze to find his bus is arriving. Another quick decision to make.  
  
“Sure,” Mark says, standing up. His backpack is only hanging on one shoulder and he brushes his hair again to look a bit more decent for school.  
  
“Great!”  
  
A click. Mark is getting used to it now as he walks casually to the end of the sidewalk right when his bus is stopping in front of him.  
  
“Hey uh, I don’t know if you noticed but,” Yugyeom speaks again as the door to the bus is opened, “your t-shirt is inside out.”  
  
Oh, right.  
  
Wow, three embarrassing moments in one day. And it’s still morning.  
  
Mark’s eyes goes back and forth between the bus driver and the sewing on the hem of his sleeves, contemplating whether he should fix his outfit on the bus because people are waiting or fix it now to avoid walking through the aisle of shame as he gets on the bus. But the thought of making the public feel awkward with his topless scene even just for seconds makes Mark look around to find if there are any toilets nearby for him to use, only to be reminded of the fact that he’s late while the next bus will only arrive in ten minutes.  
  
“Heads up.”  
  
Mark looks over his shoulder to see Yugyeom; the guy is pulling something out of his bag and throws it to him. Before he can figure out what is the grey colored material (it’s knitted so maybe a jumper?) in his hands, Yugyeom is already shoving him to get onto the bus.  
  
“You can return it next time we meet—“  
  
“Wait! Aren’t you getting on too?”  
  
“Nah, I’m waiting for someone here. See you tomorrow.”  
  
Mark’s eyes cannot seem to leave Yugyeom at the bus stop when the door closes and he keeps staring at him as the driver steps on the gas: the guy is now looking through the pictures on his camera and Mark holds his breath when another guy approaches Yugyeom and throws one arm over Yugyeom’s shoulder.  
  
He then hurriedly returns his attention to the jumper in his hands, which apparently is a cardigan as he holds it up, and wears it over his t-shirt before walking down the aisle to find a seat. Pulling out the orientation schedule from his backpack, he scans through it, trying to push the image of Yugyeom goofy laugh when his ...friend was playfully ruffling at his hair to the furthest back in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Dreaming Alone  
 **Pairing(s):** Kim Yugyeom x Mark Tuan  
 **Genre:** Fluff  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Total word count:** 1,485

**Chapter 2**

Their next meeting is apparently not at ~~their~~ the (how incredulous of Mark to call a public facility theirs when they have only met once) bus stop the next day, as his eyes catch Yugyeom walking across the cafeteria at lunch time, trailing behind the friend that Mark saw that same morning. The guy is busy fidgeting with his camera with one hand, while he uses the other one to hold onto the back of his friend’s shirt to avoid getting left behind. Suddenly, the pasta Mark is chewing on tastes rubbery and he drops his fork to the plate, carbonara sauce splattering slightly off the plate and he ignores the protest coming from Jackson, his new loud classmate who, out of nowhere, chooses to follow Mark around and chatter non-stop in English after Mark mentioned that he came from LA.

“Are you not gonna finish that?” Jackson asks when Mark pushes his tray away from him. He chomps down the last bite of his banana and throws the skin to Mark’s tray.

“You know it’s better if you don’t eat pasta a lot anyway, they got quite amount of calories in them especially with that creamy white _fattening_ sauce. Believe me when I tell you you should stick with organic foods.”

Mark leans back on his chair and watches Jackson in distaste as he puts some herbs into his drink before shaking the water bottle. “Organic tea. Keeps your body fit and energized,” the blond explains without Mark even has to ask.

Jackson starts talking again about how he’s been suggested to consume organic food, organic drinks, organic toothpaste, organic _everything_ , by his personal trainer at the school gym when Mark’s gaze falls upon the grey cardigan that’s now tied neatly around his waist. He has fixed his t-shirt after class and finds no more use of the cardigan because the weather is getting warmer as it reaches noon. Now that his waist is getting sweaty too, he unties the cardigan and sets it aside on the edge of the table, only to drop it to the floor as a loose thread of the knit gets caught on his nail when he pulls his hand back to his side.

He doesn’t expect to find another hand reaching down to the cardigan as he bends down to take it back. No camera lens are found directed at him this time, but a sense of deja vu immediately hits him as he looks up to find Yugyeom smiling at him.

“I’m starting to think dropping things is a hobby or something to you?”

An embarrassed smile is stretched on Mark’s lips as his hand slides up to the back of his neck, scratching at nothing in particular. “Something. Maybe.”

Yugyeom puts the cardigan back on the table and takes a seat next to him after saying a brief greeting and introducing himself to Jackson. His camera sits neatly next to the cardigan.

“What are you doing here?” Mark asks.

“There’s a filmography workshop at the central auditorium where my friend who’s taking film major here invited me to,” Yugyeom says, nodding to his friend who Mark just noticed is now sitting next to Jackson, who is introducing himself to the guy.

“Im Jaebum,” the guy—Jaebum—says, raising one hand to wave a bit at Mark and Jackson. “Although, I’m not exactly his … _friend_. We were previously neighbors, and I’m older by three years.”

“Hey, you were the one who said _age is just a number_ ,” Yugyeom protests, throwing a ball of tissue to Jaebum who catches it effortlessly.

“Ever heard of formalities, Yugyeommie?” Jaebum rolls his eyes at Yugyeom and Mark winces slightly at the nickname. “I swear,” he turns his head to Jackson, “I’ve been helping this kid with his portfolio and what do I get in return? Zero respect. How ungrateful.”

“You love me anyway. Perks of being your favorite hoobae.”

“Says no one ever.”

“Not true. Says you to my mom when you went to visit my house last year. I can even quote the exact words you said that time if you want me to.”

“I was just being polite.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you said I’m your favorite junior.”

Mark shrinks in his seat, feeling uncomfortable at the sudden intimacy within the conversation between the two. He shoots glances at Jackson, asking help with his gaze but the guy seems to be too oblivious so Mark just have to resort with fidgeting with his fingers to avert his own attention. Jaebum notices this however, because he then turns his attention to Mark and raises his brows as if he just realized something.

“You’re Gyeommie’s subject for his new project, aren’t you?”

Mark sinks further into his seat. “I mean. Since he asked nicely.”

Jaebum squints his eyes at Mark. “Nicely? Really?”

Mark nods.

“Weird,” Jaebum leans back and crosses his arms over his chest. “Because he mentioned he was nervous that he didn’t even get to ask your name—“

The table jumps with a bang as Jaebum yelps, startling even Jackson, and Jaebum reaches for his foot under the table, eyes glaring sharply at Yugyeom.

“Oh,” Mark looks at Yugyeom, who is looking away and covering half of his face with his hand as he uses it to rest his chin on.

“I’m Tuan,” Mark says, sitting back up properly, “Mark.”

Yugyeom turns his head to Mark and blinks before giving him a gentle smile. “Mark-hyung then? Since you’re in your fifth semester, I’m guessing you’d be older than I am.”

Mark glanced at Jaebum to find the guy is now immersed in a discussion with Jackson, who is asking about why korean dramas tend to have evil stepmothers somewhere in the plot. “Um. Sure? How old are you, anyway?”

“Eighteen. I’m a freshman.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“How old are you, Mark-hyung?”

Mark stiffens at the mention of hyung. “Twenty-two.”

Yugyeom’s smile widens, delighted at his correct guess and he leans back on his chair. “Hey Mark-hyung,” he calls again—Mark really has to get used to a lot of things now, “do you have classes after this?”

Mark thinks for a moment before shaking his head.

“They’re going to play an award winning short movie in about half an hour but Jaebum-hyung got class at 1 so do you want to come watch with me?”

There is a thundering noise from beneath his chest as he feels his heartbeat quickens and Mark puts his hand over his stomach, fighting back the rush of nausea that is starting to rise—he hates when this happens. Because the next thing that usually comes afterward is a surge of panic, followed by cold sweats and stuttering of words.

Mark always finds it difficult to interact with new people, regardless of how much effort he has put into it. He has always been a quiet person, choosing to stay out of the group and instead, observe his surroundings than being a part of it. To necessarily explain, it's not that it’s because Mark is antisocial (he is fully capable of socializing, his 500 facebook friends and quite a number of party invitations are concrete evidences), it’s just that he prefers to see and discover what’s going on from an objective point of view and the easiest way to do that is to not get involved in most occasions. He has been doing this for quite awhile and it’s considered a fact that Mark is an expert onlooker.

In return however, he’s been gradually losing the ability to open up to anyone because he has seen the harsh truth about most people from his observing skills. And foreigners scare him the most because he has never observed them enough to know how he should respond to anything.

Which brings him to this moment: nervously sweating in front of Yugyeom, a new person and foreigner that he’s considering to befriend. He was like this too towards Jackson earlier but somehow with Yugyeom his anxiety just boils up that all he is able to do is blink. He definitely can’t survive if he’s left alone with this guy.

“No,” Mark blurts and he curses himself inwardly for not applying the right voice tone, upon seeing Yugyeom raising one brow in confusion.

“I, uh…” Mark wipes his wet palms with his jeans. Yugyeom is still staring at him, waiting for an explanation but the way the younger’s eyes bore into him, as if trying to read his mind, makes Mark’s anxiety grow and he instantly scoops all of his belongings on the table and shoves them into his bag.

He barely mutters a sorry for rejecting the invitation before standing up and leaving as he pretends to ignore the noise that is Jackson calling him, as well as the disbelief look on Yugyeom’s face. When he glances back, he sees Yugyeom is playing with his camera.

He wishes tomorrow never comes.


	3. Author's announcement

Hi everyone.

Firstly I’d like to apologize for not updating this fanfic. This is the first time ever for me to write a multichapter and to be honest, I wasn’t sure if I should do it because the idea of the story hasn’t been fully developed yet and I didn’t want to disappoint anyone if I ever get demotivated in continuing this fic. I still don’t, actually, but I had several issues along the way, and despite the many ideas that kept bursting in my head- and the lovely comments (thank you so much) that made me believe in myself that I can finish this story- I couldn’t get myself to write them down.

This fic is based on the story of my friend, only that I alter it a little (okay maybe quite a lot, but the big idea was still similar and I got her consent) so it’ll fit Mark and Yugyeom more. But then my friend and I got into a conflict (which has got nothing to do with this fic) which created a huge tension between us and we never talked ever since. I lost a friend and despite everyone’s reassurances that it’s her loss, I didn't feel great about it. So I decided to stop writing this story because whenever I tried writing what could be the continuation, I always got reminded of the problem and the horrible feeling of losing a friend.

With this, I announce that Dreaming Alone is discontinued. I am truly sorry for those who have been anticipating for the next chapters and for those who just came across this fic only for their hopes of the ending of the story to be shut down too early, I really am truly sorry.

For Markgyeom fans, I can’t promise you to write more Makgyeom fics because that’ll just remind me of this story, which reminds me of the reason why I can’t continue it. But I will try, because 1) Markgyeom is OTP and 2) we need more fics to fill the Markgyeom tag.

Thank you for sparing your time to read my announcement, it really means a lot to me. Thank you for leaving kudos and creating bookmarks and leaving comments. Have a great day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some kudos or comment if you have any feedbacks!


End file.
